


Make A Wish and Blow Your Candles Out

by thinice77



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinice77/pseuds/thinice77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zdeno takes Tyler out for his birthday, and well, smut ensues! </p><p>A birthday fic for Jessi who requested Zdeno and Tyler getting it on.</p><p>I do not own Zdeno nor Tyler...I make no $ from this. Un-betaed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish and Blow Your Candles Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sifle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifle/gifts).



Chara never really drank this much, but when he felt dizzy standing he knew this would be his last for the evening. "What you call this kind of drink Tyler?" He tried not to slur his speech.  
"Sex on the beach!" The all too young hockey player chirped back to his captain, haggling the bartender for one more shot of Jagermifester before shut off time.

Zdeno raised an eye brow at the strange name for the drink he had secretly become fond of, and mused at how it came to be named Sex on the Beach.

"C'mon!!! Pleeeese! I'll autograph anything!" Tyler's whining plea at the bartender for more booze prompted the Bruins captain to clamp a hand on Tyler's shoulder, dragging the young man away from certain humiliation. "Tab tonight's bill, I be back tomorrow to take care of it, thank you!" Z forced a smile as he waved good bye, his grip on the kids shoulder crushing to Tyler keep quiet.

He marched his wing man out the door ignoring the 'yeah buts' and 'you don't understands'  
Chara tried to hold his temper in check as he dragged him out of the establishment and prodded him to walk front and center.  
"You've had enough, this was supposed to be a dinner and celebration for your birthday." Z's voice was stern. "You may be super star, but you are under age and drinking in public. You could get all these people in trouble for serving you drinks. Autographs are not to be used as barter. Little punk, you have much to learn. I'll walk you home, and you better not be hung over tomorrow for practice." He ended with a growl.  His mood had gone sour alarmingly fast as they walked down the near empty Boston sidewalk. Z inwardly cursed his light weight tolerance when it came to drinking.

Tyler bit his lower lip and fought the urge to look behind him. He felt like a dick after acting the way he did. After the birthday dinner his captain had bought him. He could feel the look that Chara was giving him. "Hey, Z sorry I acted a fool, I just wanted to have a little fun. Have a few drinks." His voice came out a bit more whiny than he wanted.

"Fun? Being a nuisance in public, under age drinking. You better hope I do not turn up on your Tumblr. Like after winning the Stanley Cup for example." Came the parental reply. Tyler quickened his step as if trying to out pace his fear, and in his addled state of mind, his ego and drunk sex drive had managed to get the best of him.  
A few silent awkward moments later they were at Tyler's town house door. He had brewed up a long shot of an idea of how he would apologize on his own birthday for raising his captain's ire.  
  Tyler laugh internally at his power of attraction both on and off the ice. And the fact even his larger than life captain was not immune to it.

He tuned to talk to Zdeno who had followed him up the flight of stairs. He could feel the eye-rape on his ass.  
Tyler noticed the tall defense man had a white knuckle grip on the railing to steady himself. "Uhh, well look, Z, I uhh-" he licked his lips, and unlocked his door using elaborate and suggestive motions.  
"Shut up and open the fucking door Segs." Z was suddenly right up against him, "I'm coming in."

Tyler almost dropped his keys as the tumblers of the locks gave way and he was shoved into the foyer. The door slammed shut behind Z and was promptly locked again.  
"Now look, I'm sorry, but if you are going to be angry, be gentle will yah?" Tyler tried to hide his fear, which was purely reflexive from being in the less than good graces of a partly drunk 6 foot 9 inch Slovakian hockey god.  
Zdeno's face broke into that creepy grin as he backed Tyler up to the arm of a couch and watched him fall backwards onto the plush soft cushions, face betraying his fear. "I think you need a little punishment Segs. I think we'll chalk it up to the drinks eh?"  
"Z, you naughty man you." Tyler did the finger nibble 'you shouldn't think like that' look at his captain, greatfull Z wasn't angry with him anymore.

Zdeno was on him quicker than he could register, ripping his shirt off, literally shredding it from his taunt upper body.

"Hmmm, you have a nice body, it kind of distract me in the locker room sometimes." Chara chirped as he dipped his head down to bite at one of the bunched up pectoral muscles.

"Yeeaahhhh!!" Tyler yelped as teeth left marks that he knew would draw more an a few questions tomorrow.  
"Shit, Z, you--OWW-flatter me so!" The younger hockey player chirped dramaticly.   
He was silenced by the most demanding mouth he had ever encountered. He turned to jello as one hand caressed his exposed skin, the other trying to show his slacks some mercy.

"Get these off before I fuck you through them." Zdeno sat up, peeling his polo shirt off and grinning at the way Tyler got a good look at his sculpted physique. "Fuck, you are a work of art." The younger Bruin's voice quivered in appreciation. "I'm going to get fucked by a hockey god...." He moaned as dove for his captain's belt buckle.

"Yes, yes you are. I just hope you can handle your...punishment." Zdeno mocked anger, watching the kids expression shift from one of hot lust to cold dread as he unveiled the hard-on from hell.

Tyler looked nervously up from the what had to be 10 inches of cock to that leering face of his captain's.  
"What? Now, lick it before I stick it. Unless of course, you think you can not handle me." Zdeno guided his dick into Tyler's slack mouth.

The look Tyler shot up at his as he sucked his captain off was one of challenge accepted.  
"Ahh, youthful defiance, hmmmmm, it is a good motivator no?" Zdeno's breath hitched when Tyler's tongue started working over the head of his cock, not being able to fit most of it in his mouth with out gagging.

After a few sloppy moments of this, Zdeno pulled Tyler's rather unimpressive mouth off of him. "Here, I guess I should be give you something to think about eh?"  
Tyler stroked his own hard on, eyebrows waggling at his captain. "Yeah, I bet you suck a-" Tyler was silenced by a massive hand clamped over his mouth, effectively muffling the would have been a loud scream as 2 fingers pushed into his ass.

"Zdeno don't suck cock, little one." He crooned down at his writhing captive. Z's hand lifted from Tyler's mouth and took hold of his hard on, stroking in time to his finger's invading Tyler's body. The young man's face was scrunched in pleasure, making the most delicious sounds, the kid's head thrashing to and forth, hips bucking up and down, begging for more.

"Z fuck me, please, just fucking stuff my teen-age ass full of that cock of yours." Tyler simpered, ready and nearly coming unraveled as he relished the sight of that massive chiseled body above his.

The way Tyler had pleaded, the way he looked under him was the wildest thing he ever imagined himself doing. A fucking teen-ager. The thought nearly stopped him, but then who the hell at his age gets to sample young tight ass of a premium team mate?  
He spit into his palm and further slicked up his cock. Zdeno lifted the narrow hips up, leaning over Tyler he pushed into tight, yet oh so willing heat.

The noises coming from under him were the stuff of fantasy. "Tyler, you tight bitch. Fuck." He was never good at talking dirty in English. He just pushed in further till he was buried balls deep in Seguin.

"Big Z!! YES!! FUCK!!" More garbled sex noises, nails clawing at his sides, teeth biting into his chest, heels digging into his straining buttocks pulling him in deeper.

Tyler started to move, muckling onto Z's body. He felt his captain chuckle, "Here, I fuck you little one."  
He cried out as Zdeno sat up, hitting that lovely spot, legs flailing behind Z's now pistoning hips. Green eyes flickered from Tyler's sex twisted face to the sight of his cock barreling in and out of Tyler's ass. Teeth clenched, Zdeno pushed harder, hissing and gasping at the pleasure that rippled through his body.

Tyler's back arched up as if serving himself up to his captain, his abs strained, glistening with sweat, cock bouncing up at Zdeno.  
Z grasped hold of his team mate's cock and stroked him in time with his thrust. "T-Tyler, fuck....FUCK--" turned into incoherent Slovakian cuss words as Tyler's ass got impossibly tighter.

Faster and hard they drove into each other, till Tyler came so hard he nearly fell off the couch. Zdeno steadied him, grabbing hold now with two firm hands, fucking Tyler as he screamed his captain's name over and over.

"You want me to come little one?" He lowered himself over Seguin's limp form, sweat dripping from his face. The young man weakly licked Zdeno's chin, body rocked by shallow thrusts.  
"Y-yes Z, blow out my candles, I'll make a wish." The young man chirped weakly, feeling the massive dick inside him twitch. Zdeno chuckled and holding him tight to him for leverage, fucking so hard, Tyler thought he was going to pass out, then at the last moment he fought for consciousness, there was a snarling roar above him and all was still as he felt a geyser of pulsing hotness fill his ass. Followed up by a long string of what could only be more Slovak swearing. Then all was still for a few moments.

"There now, little one," Zdeno pulled out of Tyler's body, a moan coming from the both of them. "You make wish eh?" Z sat up, grinning madly at the mess he had made of the young cocky wing-man.

Tyler's brown eyes rolled over in their sockets to regard his captain. "Yeah, of course, but I'll never tell."  
Zdeno busted out laughing as he stood, "I don't even want to know Segs, I go take shower, alright? You should too. Such a mess you are!" He tutted with a smile.  
Tyler took a few seconds to stand, visibly shaking. "Well, " He cleared his throat with confidence. "Wishes do come true!" He bounded away from Zdeno with a shit eating grin to the bathroom humming 'happy birthday'.

Zdeno raised an eyebrow and rubbed his hands together. "Looks like it's time for some 'cake'."  
He followed behind the young man and shut the bathroom door as Tyler turned on the hot water.....


End file.
